Sisters Are Better Than Reindeer
by Lurkz
Summary: A collection of one-shots focusing on the Danvers Sisters.
1. Sisters Are Better Than Reindeer

Kara and Alex's first sisters' night after Alex begins her physical training at the DEO.

For Danvers Sisters Week Day #1 - Sisters' Night! Will post the rest here if I write for more of the days.

* * *

Alex nervously ran her hand over the back of her head, not yet used to the feel of the short hair there when just the day before her hair had fallen to nearly her waist. She had to admit, she definitely liked the feeling. It was far more comfortable in the already rapidly warming California summer. And it would be easier to deal with and more practical for her training at the DEO which had just begun earlier that week. Two days of dealing with pulling her hair back and having it get in the way of practically everything she tried to do was more than enough to convince Alex that short was the way to go.

But while she liked it, she wasn't really sure how anyone else would take it. That "anyone else" consisting pretty much of just her sister and mother given Alex's lack of real friends. The few "friends" she'd sort of made in grad school had drifted away once they realized she really meant it when she said she was going to stop partying and refocus on her studies. Of course, those friends had only appeared after she'd begun said partying in the first place. Her normal dedication to work didn't usually leave much time for socializing.

Except for Kara. Kara who she hadn't seen since graduation last Friday and who had no idea Alex had decided to cut off all her hair. Alex took a deep breath. It would be fine. It had to be fine. Kara would like it. Yes. Right. She took another deep breath. At least it wasn't Eliza, who Alex was fairly positive would _not_ like it. But Eliza had left the day after graduation so it was just Alex and Kara. Having their first sisters' night in several weeks since Alex had been focused on wrapping up her clinical rotations and getting ready for graduation. And finishing up the final exams for the academic and shooting portions of her training at the DEO but Kara didn't know about that. If Alex had her way, Kara would _never_ know about that.

Absently ruffling the pixie cut once more with her free hand, Alex exited the elevator and headed for Kara's apartment, absently shifting the weight of the bag of ice cream she carried in the other hand. Here went nothing. Not that she was really scared Kara wouldn't like it. Much. Quickly she reviewed her story to explain the hair change, knowing Kara was certain to ask, before knocking.

"It's open!"

Rolling her eyes, Alex pushed the door open. "You know, Kar, you really should lock your door. Especially if you're not going to get up to answer it."

"I knew it was you." Kara rolled her head on the back of the couch to look at her sister, grinning. Kara sat upright suddenly and froze, staring at Alex. Alex shifted nervously, resisting the urge to raise her hand to her hair again. After several seconds, Kara blurted, "You cut your hair!"

"I… uh, yeah, yeah I did."

"When?"

"Um, this morning." Kara bounded up from the couch and moved closer, still studying Alex intently. Alex smiled nervously, automatically reaching up to tuck hair that wasn't there behind her ear. "So… what do you think?"

"Oh!" Kara smiled blindingly. "I love it! I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting it. I don't think you've had short hair since I moved in."

"No, I don't think so either." Alex relaxed, smile turning more natural now that it seemed her sister was ok with the drastic change.

Kara reached out as if to rub Alex's head and Alex laughed, swatting her sister's hand away. "You don't need to pet me, Kara."

"But it's so short!"

"Yes, and? I'm not a puppy. Even if you do resemble one sometimes." She grinned teasingly.

Kara gasped in mock-offense. "I am not!"

"Says the girl who's first reaction was to pet my head just because I cut my hair," Alex deadpanned.

"Hmph." Kara pouted briefly but Alex could see the happiness in her eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Alex patted Kara on the arm and moved toward the couch. "I see you already got a head start on the pizza."

"Only fair now that I know you didn't tell me about your haircut."

"You didn't know that when you started eating," Alex protested, putting the ice cream she was carrying in the fridge before flopping onto the couch and snagging a slice.

Kara shrugged, collapsing next to her. "Details."

Alex laughed and nudged her with a toe. "Dork."

"Takes one to know one," Kara sing-songed, smiling brightly. "Anyway, why so short? It's been long for so long I figured you would always keep it that way."

Alex shrugged nonchalantly, carefully remembering what Director Henshaw had taught her so far about deception. "It just seemed more practical for the lab. And yes, I know I've had it long in the lab up until now but I'm tired of pulling it back and having to worry about it. Also, I was thinking of maybe taking some self-defense classes so it will be easier to manage. And less of a target."

Kara nodded. "Oh, that makes sense." Then she straightened. "Wait, self-defense? Is something wrong, Alex, because I could—"

"No, no, nothing's wrong." Alex cut her off. "It just seems like a good idea now that I'll have some free time, that's all. Stay in shape and all that."

Kara watched her for a moment before nodding slowly. "Ok. But you know that I could—"

" _Yes_ , Kara. But _you_ need to keep your powers a secret and _I_ can take care of myself. I promise. Ok? There's no problems, nothing I'm worried about, or anything like that. I just think it would be a good idea and kind of fun."

"Ok, ok. You're right. As _usual_."

Alex smirked. "Of course I am."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Just for that, we're watching _Frozen_."

"What? Again? No, come on, Kar."

"Yep, again. My turn to pick and that's what I pick. You promised I could pick _anything_ after you had to stop coming to sisters' nights for a month."

Alex groaned dropping her head back. "Ugh, fine. Hand me more pizza and a beer. I'm going to need it."

"Let it go, Alex, let it go."

Alex poked her sister with her toes again. "Don't even start."

Kara just laughed at her and got up to put in the movie, asking as she did so, "So how's the lab? You started this week right?"

"Yeah. It's fine. Good. Just getting my bearings, you know. New person and all."

"You're going to do awesome! And they'll realize that soon! I mean, you have _two_ doctorates!"

Alex shifted self-consciously. "Yeah, yep. It'll be good I'm sure. We're going to be looking at some new polymer stuff soon. For medical devices."

"That's great! That's part of what your thesis was on, right?"

Alex smiled gratefully. Kara may not have quite the interest in science that Alex did but she'd always listened intently when Alex talked about her work, even if she also sometimes asked a million questions. "Yeah, it was. So we'll see if any of my work there can be applied."

"I bet it can. You're a genius after all."

Alex shifted again, both pleased at the praise and uncomfortable with the partial lie. Partial because she _was_ studying some polymers, alien ones, at the DEO and would continue to do so even through training. What was another couple hours if you were already there for 12? But medical devices? Not so much, at least not for the purposes Kara assumed. Not for helping humans but helping contain aliens.

Shaking off the slightly morose thoughts, Alex nudged Kara with a lopsided grin. "We gonna watch this thing or what? But no singing!"

"No promises." Kara grinned and started the movie, resuming munching her pizza.

They were barely halfway through, Alex trying not to fall asleep and Kara, of course, singing along to every song, when Kara suddenly exclaimed, "You know what we should do?!"

Alex startled slightly at the sudden noise. "What?"

"We should dress up as Elsa and Anna for Halloween!"

"What? Kara, no."

"It would be great! You could be Elsa. And with the short hair, a wig would work so much better than it did last year. And then I'll be Anna! Oh! And then Winn, you know my friend Winn from CatCo right? Have I introduced you yet? Well, Winn can be Olaf!"

"Kara…"

"It'll be great! I bet we could find a karaoke bar that night too! And then we can sing!"

Alex let her head flop back on the back of the couch studying the ceiling. "Why me?"

Kara didn't respond, already lost in excitedly planning for a holiday that was still over four months away.


	2. Even When Your World is Falling Apart

Danvers Sisters Week Day #2 - "I got you."

* * *

Alex paced her apartment, empty tumbler in her hand. She knew she should be resting, getting ready for the next day but she couldn't shut her mind off. J'onn had been locked up at the DEO for two days now and Alex had a sinking feeling that something else was coming. Even as Acting Director, she knew she couldn't let him go. Orders had come in that morning directing the DEO to continue holding J'onn in containment and operate as normal until told otherwise. Alex was pretty sure that "otherwise" was going to happen sooner rather than later.

Alex's mind kept racing with what she could have done differently. How she should have found a cure sooner, before J'onn had to reveal himself. Saved Kara before it had become so bad. Saved her sister before the entire city stopped trusting Supergirl and, by extension, Kara even if they didn't know that. And Alex didn't know how to save her now either. The break in trust between Kara and the city had damaged Alex's sister tremendously and she didn't know how to fix it. Intellectually she knew it wasn't her fault. But years of doing everything she could, setting her own life aside for Kara's, made it very hard to accept that.

Worthless. Couldn't save J'onn. Couldn't help her sister.

With a strangled yell, Alex whipped around and flung the empty glass, not really caring where it ended up or what it hit. Only it didn't hit anything. Or, more accurately, it hit her sister's hand who then gently set the tumbler on the kitchen island.

Alex blinked, raising an eyebrow at Kara. "What are you doing here?"

Kara fidgeted. She wasn't in her Supergirl outfit, instead wearing sweats that Alex knew for a fact she had owned for years. Alex didn't even have it in her to be upset about the possibility of exposure. "I just… I needed to see you." Kara's voice caught with a sob.

"Oh, hey, Kara. Come here." She hurried forward to wrap her arms around her sister. Guiding them both to the couch, Alex cradled Kara against her, occasionally murmuring "You're fine. I got you. I'm here." as Kara's body occasionally shook with suppressed sobs.

Finally, after they had been sitting in the dark for several minutes, Kara said quietly, cheek resting on Alex's chest, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. What I said… especially to you. What I did. To James. To Cat. To just… everyone. And now J'onn's in trouble because of me."

"Kara…"

Kara picked her head up and nearly glared at Alex. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Alex's brow furrowed.

"Be sympathetic! It's my fault, Alex! All of it!"

Alex shook her head immediately. "No, it's _Lord's_ fault. It's his damn arrogance and prejudice that made this happen. Not _you_."

"But if I hadn't done all that, J'onn wouldn't have had to reveal himself!"

"And if _I'd_ figured out the issue and a cure faster, he wouldn't have had to!"

"What? No, Alex! It's not _your_ fault!"

"Exactly."

Kara frowned then huffed in mild annoyance. "I hate it when you do that."

"Big sister's privilege." Alex sighed, shifting so she could face Kara more directly and grabbing her sister's hands. "Kara. Listen to me. It's not your fault. It's not my fault. It's Lord's fault. Him and his idiotic experiment and foolishness in leaving that red kryptonite somewhere you could be affected by it.

There are things you and I need to talk about. That much is clear. But, Kara, I know _you_. The you that every day _chooses_ to look at life positively, to help people, to be a _hero_. And I'm not going to sit here and tell you that that wasn't the real you. Or that those thoughts aren't real. They are. You know that and I know that. And they have to be dealt with.

But they don't control your life. We're going to talk about them—when we're both a little less emotional—and we'll get through it, ok? And your friends will forgive you. And this city will forgive you.

It's just going to take time. And probably more than a little effort." Alex smiled wryly. "Hopefully, less of the punching type effort. But, eventually, everyone will know that the Supergirl they trusted and love is still here and that she wasn't destroyed by this. I already know that. Everyone else will too."

Kara smiled wetly. "Thanks, Alex."

"It's what sisters are for right?"

"Only if you're really lucky." Kara took a deep breath. "Ok. So what are we going to do about J'onn?"

Alex sighed, sitting back. "I don't know. They haven't said as much but I'm sure Washington is going to send someone to investigate. But I don't know who. I'm sure Senator Crane will do what she can but I don't know how much power she'll really have in selecting the investigation team. Oversight gets a little tricky with organizations like the DEO given our official lack of existence." Alex heaved a frustrated sigh. "I just don't know. There's too much I don't _know_."

"Well, I mean, you can talk to these people right? Won't you have authority as the Director?"

"Acting Director," Alex corrected automatically. "And no, probably not. I mean, yes I can, and will, talk to them but I won't have any sort of authority most likely. J'onn might have but given the situation… it's highly unlikely I'll have much ability to push back at all."

Kara gave her a knowing smile, settling into the couch. "But you'll try."

Alex let out a short laugh. "Yeah, I'll try. I'm certainly not letting them take J'onn anywhere without a fight."

"I could break him out."

"Kara. No."

"I could."

"I know that but let's… do this by the book for now, ok? Keep that idea in reserve though, huh?"

Kara chuckled briefly and nodded, the mirth fleeing almost immediately. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just… stick with me. I need you there."

"I can do that." They were both silent for several moments, lost in their own thoughts, before Kara spoke again. "Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you'll figure it out. I have faith in that. Somehow, it'll work."

Alex smiled softly. "Of course it will. I've got you after all."


	3. Family is a Badger and an Eagle Snake

Danvers sisters Week Day #3 - Nerd sisters

So yeah, still working on Danvers sisters week. Eventually they will all be done, I swear! Thank for the reviews!

* * *

Alex received the first book for her tenth birthday from some family member or another that she hardly ever saw. Certainly one that didn't _know_ her very well, in Alex's opinion. Otherwise they would have given her a book about astronomy or physics or even history rather than some fiction book about a kid wizard. She dutifully read it, though, if only so she would understand what the other kids at school were talking about. Mostly she just thought Hermione made the most sense and didn't need those silly _boys_ mucking up her life.

When her mother asked if she wanted the second one the following year, Alex declined.

The kids at school kept going on about the books like they were the best things ever. Alex begged to differ. She was positive that Carl Sagan was an infinitely better reading choice.

She had to admit, she was mildly intrigued when she heard that Hermione got to slap someone in the later books. And that there was apparently a werewolf. But not enough to ask for the rest of them. Besides, _The Elegant Universe_ came out the same year and Alex was too busy learning about string theory.

Then she suddenly got a new sister. And not just any sister. An _alien_ sister who had just lost her entire world and whose powers regularly left her overwhelmed and who couldn't quite seem to figure out how to fit in at school. And on the one hand that was so cool and on the other hand it was not at all what Alex had in mind when she said she wanted a sister.

* * *

Kara was hiding in their room, as she had taken to doing every day since starting at Midvale Junior High. Alex had just received stitches four days before and Kara had started wearing new glasses. Ever since that incident, Kara had spoken even less at home, especially not to Alex, having apparently decided that Alex must hate her.

Alex sighed, looking down at the book in her hands. Given it had only been read once, it was still in pristine shape. She still wasn't _entirely_ sure what to think about this alien that had, almost literally, crashed into her life but she couldn't just… leave her and let her hurt. And, well, Alex knew she liked new books when she was upset so maybe Kara would too. Taking a deep breath, she knocked softly. "Kara?"

There was silence then a very hesitant "Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"…Okay."

Slowly Alex pushed open the door, trying not to make too much noise in case Kara didn't have her glasses on. Kara was sitting on the floor by her bed and looked up when the door opened, glasses firmly in place. "Hi."

Alex smiled slightly. "Hi. Can I sit with you?"

Kara nodded slowly, brow crinkling just a little in obvious confusion.

Alex sat down carefully so as not to jostle Kara. "I um, I know you think I'm mad." Kara's eyes opened wide. "But I'm not," she hastened to add. "I mean, I was. But, uh, not anymore. And um, well, I don't really know what you like to do when you're upset but books cheer me up and uh… here." She practically shoved the copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ at Kara. "It's fiction, um, not real, but I thought maybe you'd like it. And a lot of the kids at school… they like it. So maybe if you read it you could, uh, you'd have something to talk to them about."

Kara was still gazing at her with wide eyes and Alex shifted uncomfortably. Really, they hardly knew each other but this was what sisters did. Right? Right.

When Kara didn't speak Alex shrugged awkwardly and stood back up. "Well, uh, yeah. I just wanted to say I wasn't mad. The scar is actually going to be kind of cool. And um, to give you that. So… let me know what you think." She nodded. "Right. I'll… get out of your hair, Kara."

She had just reached for the door to close it behind her when Kara finally spoke again. "Alex?"

Half turning, she cocked her head slightly. "Yeah?"

Kara smiled tentatively. "Thank you. For not being mad. And for the book."

Alex smiled back, just as tentative. "You're welcome. I… I hope you like it."

* * *

Kara did like it. Loved it in fact. Their mom picked up the next four on the way home from work the next day. In just a few days Kara had devoured them all and plopped herself next to a studying Alex with a curious and concerned look on her face.

Alex glanced over curiously before returning her attention to her book. "What's up, Kara? I'm trying to study."

"Aren't you a week ahead?"

Alex sighed but smiled ruefully. She looked up again, turning in the chair to face her sister. "Yeah, I am. What's up?" Things had smoothed out a lot between them over the past several days and Kara had quickly seemed to grasp that Alex's ideal situation was to be well ahead in all her classes. They hadn't exactly started sharing a lot about themselves but Kara had at least stopped hiding away and appeared to have accepted that Alex wasn't mad. Mostly Kara would just do her homework and then read her books in the same room while Alex studied ever further ahead in her classes, the most advanced ones the school would allow her to take at her age.

Kara's brow furrowed slightly and she now looked a little upset, as if whatever she wanted to ask was bothering her more and more the longer she dwelled on it. Alex cocked her head slightly, studying her younger sister in concern. "Kara?"

"Why does Harry always have to go back to the Dursleys?" Kara blurted out.

"Um..." Alex scrambled for an answer, grateful for her good memory so she could even remember who the Dursleys _were_. "Because they're his family I suppose."

"But they're so _mean_! And Harry is so upset! Why does he have to go with them instead of someone else? It's not right!"

Alex grabbed Kara's hands which had started to flail a little. "Whoa, whoa. Calm down. What do you mean it's not right?"

"Because he just lost _Sirius_ and everyone was so mean to him and now he doesn't even get to stay with people he likes and—"

Alex was lost but she tried desperately to calm Kara down. She really didn't need a superpowered panic attack right now. Last time that had happened they had lost a chair and two throw pillows to abrupt heat vision. "Hey, hey. Just breathe. It's ok, Kara. It's ok. There you go." Slowly Kara's breathing regulated. Alex studied her thoughtfully, setting aside the confusing ramble for a moment. "You really liked those books, huh?"

Kara looked at her in surprise, momentarily distracted from whatever had upset her. "Well, of course! Don't you?"

Alex shrugged slightly and asked, avoiding the question, "What makes you like them so much?"

Kara looked at her suspiciously for a moment, clearly not missing that Alex had refused the answer. But she didn't call Alex out on it, at least for the moment. "Harry reminds me of me," she stated simply. "Losing everything. Being left with the Dursleys without a choice. Not fitting in."

Alex stiffened. Sure, she may have only read the one book and that years ago but she did remember the Dursleys and Harry's situation. They—she—hadn't been _that_ bad to Kara had she? Carefully she tried to extract her hands from Kara's. "Oh. I see." She couldn't entirely keep the edge out of her voice. Sure, things hadn't been sunshine and roses but surely it wasn't that bad. But maybe it was from Kara's perspective. Maybe she was as horrible an older sister as Dudley was a cousin.

But Kara was rambling again, not even seeming to have noticed Alex's reaction. "Obviously it's not _exactly_ the same. I didn't have to go live with someone like the Dursleys for one. But see? Harry _finds_ a family at Hogwarts when he didn't think he would and I found one here when I didn't think _I_ would. And he doesn't fit in all the way even at Hogwarts and I don't either. But he managed to find friends and a family and his godfather and be a hero! And it just…" She trailed off, seeming to run out of steam. It was the most Alex had heard Kara speak about what it was like coming to Earth and moving in with the Danvers family. "It reminds me of me and that maybe I can do that too eventually," she finally added.

Alex sat back a little in surprise. From that point of view she definitely could see why Kara loved the books so much. "Oh. That… that makes sense." Alex cast about for something else to say. "What was your favorite part?"

Kara shrugged a little. "I don't know. Maybe the part where he finds Sirius. But that's also sad because he doesn't get to go stay with him. I also really liked the part where his friends come with him to the Ministry even though it was dangerous and he tried to stop them."

Alex tried to act like she had a clue what Kara was talking about but Kara seemed to still remember Alex's evasiveness prior and cocked her head slightly. "What's _your_ favorite part, Alex?" she asked abruptly.

"Oh… um… well, the parts you just said are really good… I, uh…"

Kara smiled a little sadly. "You haven't read them have you?"

"I… well, no. I read the first one but… no, not the others."

"Oh." Kara was silent for several seconds. "Then why did you give me the first one to read? Why not one of the things you like?"

Alex shrugged a little. "I didn't know that you wanted to read about string theory for fun and relaxation. Besides, like I said, now you have something you can talk to some of the kids at school about. Help you fit in. Maybe find your Hermione and Ron or something. We don't have to like all the same things."

Kara seemed to consider this before nodding. "Ok. Thanks, Alex."

Alex smiled. "No problem, Kara."

* * *

Alex studied the colorful covers arranged neatly on Kara's bookshelf in their shared room. Kara had continued to love and read (and reread) the Harry Potter books over the years though she'd never really talked about them much with Alex after that initial attempt. Alex did know that Kara had found some friends at school who liked the books. Part of why Alex's—now ex—friend Josie considered Kara an unpopular dork. But now it was winter break her senior year, Alex was already accepted into Stanford and, well, after recent events she found herself wanting to actually get closer to Kara rather than sticking with the status quo of "siblings who generally like each other."

Alex was fairly confident Kara wouldn't mind her borrowing Kara's copies. They had loaned each other books before after all. Mentally making a note to still be careful with the books, Alex grabbed the first one and settled on to her bed to start reading. Maybe with Kara's perspective she'd enjoy the books more this time around.

Alex was right. Rereading the books with the insight into Kara's perspective on them made them far more enjoyable. She doubted she'd ever really adore them the way Kara did but she could see why so many people were obsessed with the books. And, she conceded, they were very good. She still firmly believed Hermione was the best but had found herself engrossed in the story of Harry and how he handled the increasing stakes, particularly in the later books.

Once finished she plopped herself on the couch next to her sister with a sly smile. Their mom was at work, her last day before the holidays, and Kara looked at Alex askance. "Hey, Kara."

"Hey, Alex." Kara's tone was confused. "What's up?"

"I was just curious… do you think Snape is really evil? I mean, he killed Dumbledore and all but…"

Kara blinked. "What? Wait… you read them?"

"Yeah, well… you really like them so… I thought I'd give them another chance. They're good." Alex smiled.

Kara paused as if processing before her face broke out into a wide grin. And then she was off, asking a million questions about Alex's opinions. "Who's your favorite character? I bet it's Hermione, huh? I really like Remus. And of course Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Oh! I bet you really like McGonagall, too, huh? She seems like such a good teacher! It's too bad Harry couldn't have been raised by her!

What did you think about Sirius? It was so sad when he died, wasn't it? What about the Half-Blood Prince? Did you realize it was Snape? Do _you_ think he's actually evil? He did help Harry a lot but he's also so _mean_! And what he did to Remus! But maybe he's just mean but still a 'good guy'? Oh! And what about Harry and the snake! Do you think Harry might be a horcrux too? Or is it just because of the scar like Dumbledore said? I think Dumbledore should have been training Harry in occlumency don't you? Snape was the _worst_ choice!"

Alex laughed. "Whoa, Kara slow down. Yes, Hermione is my favorite. Now if you could repeat questions two through one million…"

Kara blushed and dropped her head slightly, smile dimming. "Sorry, Alex."

Alex frowned. "No, hey, it's fine, Kara. I just didn't catch all the questions. I'm happy to talk about the books with you; that's why I told you I'd read them. I can't guarantee I'm as enthusiastic about them as you but I liked them."

Kara grinned again. "We have to watch the movies! And the next one comes out this summer! So does the last book!"

Alex chuckled. "Sure, Kara. We can do that." She settled more comfortably on the couch. "So, what were the rest of your questions?"

Kara's grin seemed to brighten if that was even possible as she delightedly launched back into her questions, albeit at a more reasonable pace. By the time Eliza arrived home, she found both girls ensconced in the couch, good naturedly debating the changes made from the book to the movie version of _Sorcerer's Stone_.

* * *

When Alex received a handmade scarf in Ravenclaw colors from Kara for her birthday, she smiled and wore it proudly, if only because her sister had made it. When the seventh book came out, Alex went to the midnight release with Kara only slightly begrudgingly, wearing her scarf (at Kara's insistence). Alex didn't necessarily _mind_ picking up their copies of the book at midnight—one regular and one deluxe edition—but she also hoped they didn't have to spend forever at the bookstore. While Kara was certainly going to stay up all night reading her copy, Alex just wanted to get some sleep and read it the next day. But Kara was so excited and Alex had a hard time telling her no, especially after how much closer they had become over the past six months.

Only a couple weeks later, Alex was sighing and shifting her weight in boredom next to a nearly vibrating Kara as they waited for the midnight showing of the fifth movie. Alex figured it was the least she could do since she would be leaving for college in just over a month and Kara would have to go back to Midvale High for her junior year. Things may have gotten slightly better for her sister but Alex knew Midvale High wasn't exactly Kara's favorite place. Even if Kara had gotten much better about human interaction, small towns weren't exactly known for moving forward or forgetting first impressions. So here she was, standing in line at eleven pm waiting for theater doors to open. At least book 5 was one of her favorites, though not quite as much as book 4. And, she had to admit, she _was_ curious how they would handle Umbridge and the DA.

Over the years it became one of her and Kara's go-to topics of conversation. Happily rehashing old theories and newly noticed details. Alex had laughed but took the Pottermore quiz as soon as it was available at Kara's insistence, protests of working on her thesis falling on deaf ears. Seeing Kara glow upon realizing that her instinct that Alex would be a Ravenclaw was right made it worth it. Even if Alex had to ignore the niggling voice that told her it had been far too easy to game that quiz to make sure it would place her where she knew would make Kara happiest but… not necessarily where was most accurate.

When Kara happily bestowed an official Ravenclaw scarf on Alex one year for Christmas, Alex had just grinned a little and returned the favor with a Hufflepuff scarf and replica of Harry's wand. It was Alex who took the new Pottermore quiz first, grinning a little to herself upon being resorted into Slytherin. Kara was outraged until Alex had pointed out that Kara, of all people, should have realized Alex was a Slytherin upon the revelation of the DEO and Alex's actual job. Kara huffed but conceded, still seeming a bit put out that her sister was "evil." Kara, naturally, was promptly returned to Hufflepuff.

* * *

"So what about everyone else?"

Alex rolled her head on the back of the couch so she could see Kara better. "What about them for what?"

"Houses!"

Alex blinked, momentarily confused. One minute they were watching _Homeland_ the next Kara was talking about houses. "Like Hogwarts?"

"No like HGTV," Kara deadpanned. Alex rolled her eyes with a smirk; she had taught Kara sarcasm well. "Yes, like Hogwarts."

Alex chuckled. "Ok, ok. What's the house for 'hides under tables?'" she asked innocently.

Kara narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Why? For who—for Winn? Alex! That's mean!"

"And yet accurate."

"Alex!"

Alex laughed, taking a bite of ice cream. "Fine. Winn is a Ravenclaw, obviously."

"Like you."

Alex arched an eyebrow. "Pottermore was quite clear I'm a Slytherin."

"You can't possibly want to be a Slytherin!"

Alex shrugged. "Why not? It's fitting."

"No it's—"

"Kara. I spent two years lying to you and everyone else about what I did in order to protect you. And I would do it again. Whatever it takes to keep you safe. It fits."

Kara huffed. "Fine. So, Winn's a Ravenclaw. I agree."

"So glad." Alex smirked, snagging another bite of ice cream, making sure to get a large chunk of brownie, before her sister could swipe the carton. "Besides," Alex grinned slyly, "Cat Grant is definitely a Slytherin also."

"What? No she—" Kara paused then huffed again. "Ok, fine, yes she is."

Alex laughed. "Not all Slytherins are evil."

"Yeah, yeah. What about J'onn?"

"What do you think?"

Kara studied the ice cream thoughtfully for a long moment. "You know him better than I do."

Alex nodded. "True." She considered the question. "Hufflepuff I think. Maybe a Gryffindor. But I think a Puff ultimately."

Kara grinned, nudging Alex with her toes. "Like me. Now we're even."

Alex nudged back with a smile. "True. James?"

Kara blushed and looked back down at the ice cream. "Oh, um."

"You know _him_ better than I do."

"Clark knows him best," Kara pointed out unnecessarily.

"Clark's not here." Alex nudged her sister again, grinning. "But feel free to take any statements he's made into account."

"Ok fine, fine. Hufflepuff."

"Aww like you? Convenient," Alex teased. Kara made as if to grab one of the throw pillows and Alex laughed. "Ok, I'll stop teasing about your crush."

"So that's what, three Hufflepuffs? We win!"

Alex rolled her eyes but laughed. "And two Slytherins. Winn is all by his lonesome I guess."

"He can hang out with the Hufflepuffs."

"What? No! Slytherin gets him so the numbers are even!

"You can't just claim him!"

"You just did." Alex grinned smugly as Kara opened her mouth to respond then closed it.

"That's… that's…"

"The exact same thing? Mmhmm."

This time Kara did hit Alex with the pillow, laughing. "Ok, fine. Slytherin can _borrow_ Winn."

"Oh you're so gracious."

"What about Clark?"

Alex exchanged a look with Kara as they both said "Gryffindor" before laughing. Kara continued, still chuckling, "Yeah, Gryffindor for sure. Lois?"

Alex shrugged. "Ravenclaw with Winn I bet."

Kara pondered that before nodding. A passion for _knowing_ what was true definitely fit her cousin's investigative reporter girlfriend quite well. "So Winn's not alone, I guess."

Alex chuckled. "Guess not. Clark is though."

Kara waved a hand with a grin. "He'll be fine. He would just hang out with James and Lois anyway. Hufflepuffs still win."

Alex rolled her eyes and settled back into the couch. "Sure, Kara. Whatever makes you happy."

Kara lightly whapped her with the pillow again before cuddling into Alex's side. "Yep."

Alex laughed softly and draped her arm around her sister. "I think we missed half the episode."

"So hit rewind."

"You have the remote." Said item immediately landed in her lap. Alex rolled her eyes again. "Oh, my mistake, _I_ have the remote." She felt Kara nod against her side and grinned, knowing her baby sister was also grinning. Gently squeezing Kara's shoulders, Alex picked up the remote so they could properly watch their episode.

Despite the occasional good-natured rant about Alex being a Slytherin, Kara immediately bestowed a silver and green scarf upon Alex for her birthday. And she seemed to take a perverse sort of pleasure in being able to use it as a good-natured insult whenever Alex did something Kara didn't approve of. That summer, Kara surprised Alex with tickets, courtesy of Cat Grant's reputation, for _Cursed Child_ and both sisters gleefully donned house scarves and flew Supergirl-express to London to watch it. And when Winn tried to tease her about it, a swift glare and quiet threat made him spin back around and never bring up the topic again (except to give Alex a wand remote control for her tv as a gag gift that Christmas. No one needed to know that Alex occasionally entertained herself by actually using it).


End file.
